Wounded Hearts
by shana.rose
Summary: Sybil & Edith are trying to make a difference during the War, however, things gets turned upside down when Edith's old flame turns up at the convalescent home. With the question of what could of been looms over Edith both sisters find themselves wondering how many chances does one get at true love? Takes place between E6 and E7 of S2. For EAST Alliance & Rock the WWI AU.


**A/N: Hello everyone! Happy EAST Alliance day! So this fic takes starts two months before the Armistice and will continue after the Armistice as well. Also for the sake of plot Sir Anthony will have a few more injuries.**

**Big thanks to Yankeecountess for beta-ing this chapter for me!**

* * *

Sybil stood in the main hall pouring a cup of tea while she waited with the other nurses for the new arrival of soldiers. The soldiers were expected at nine, and with a few minutes to spare before their expected arrival, Sybil walked by a few more soldiers who were already present, offering drinks to keep herself busy.

She could hear the sound of the trucks approaching, even before Sgt. Barrow pushed through the main doors. "New arrivals here, everyone out front!"

Sybil put her kettle down on a nearby table and headed outside, going to the nearest truck to help lead a soldier who was a bit shaky with his crutches inside and towards the cot that would be his bed for the next few weeks.

She had already helped three soldiers inside when a new truck arrived. Moving forward, she watched as a hand came out of the truck and gripped the left side of the vehicle tightly. She couldn't see his face, but she watched as he took a shaky step forward, and as he tried to step off the truck, his foot slipped. Sybil grabbed his left arm to stop him from falling.

Relieved that he didn't fall, she lifted her face and asked, "Are you all right—?" Sybil gasped as she saw the man's face. "Sir Anthony!"

Sir Anthony looked over at her in surprise as well, and smiled kindly as he started forward. "Actually Lady Sybil, it's Major Strallan now."

Sybil smiled back, keeping her hand on his arm to keep him steady. "Of course; and it's Nurse Crawley."

Major Strallan nodded, the smile however vanishing as he stepped forward and almost tripped again.

Sybil frowned. "I think you need some crutches, Major."

He shook his head. "No, no, it's quite alright, Nurse Crawley. It's merely a sprained ankle. I have a splint that should suffice until it finishes healing."

"If you still have a splint then you should be using crutches, otherwise your ankle might get worse."

"They said they needed the crutches."

Sybil nodded in understanding, knowing what it was like when the hospital was short on supplies. "Well, we should have a pair of crutches for you."

Major Strallan nodded and the two walked in silence for the next few minutes, only stopping when Matron Burnett told her that the green room was full and to take him to the music room.

Sybil glanced at his right arm. It was in a sling. "May I ask what happened to you, Major?"

His face looked forward without emotion. "I got hit. Bullet in my arm and another on my side. Sprained the ankle when I fell. I was lucky really, the second bullet hit just to the side of my right lung."

She nodded; he was lucky. "How's your arm?"

He laughed bitterly, "Completely useless, I'm afraid. The bullet hit a nerve and now the old thing just lies there."

Sybil paused, not sure what to say. So instead she said, "We're here."

She led him to the closest cot and helped him onto it. The cot was next to the window. Looking up, she could see Edith having her driving lessons_. I need to talk to her,_ she thought.

"How is your family? I'm sure it must be quite strange to see your home taken over by the military."

Sybil turned back to him, taking a second to process what he had said. "Everyone's well. I think Granny still might have some reservation about all this, but if so, she's been unusually quiet about it."

Anthony chuckled, knowing how unusual that was. "Yes, that is rather out of character for her." He paused, licking his lips as he hesitated. "And…Lady Edith? How is she?"

Sybil smiled. "She's very well. Actually, she's learning how to drive as we speak." She pointed outside his window to where the Renault was.

He turned his head, smiling slowly at the sight before turning back around. "I'm glad….and has she become a nurse as well?"

"No, but she often spends her day helping. Writing letters, pouring tea, making beds, anything she can do, really."

He nodded, processing everything she had just said.

"Nurse Crawley!" Sybil turned towards the door where another nurse had called out to her. "I need some assistance in the main hall!"

She nodded before turning back to Major Strallan. "It was a nice catching up with you, Major."

He nodded. "Likewise Lad-Nurse Crawley."

* * *

Sybil stood in front of the garage, waiting for Edith and Branson to come back from their driving lesson. Their lesson was longer than usual today. She remembered Edith mentioning at breakfast that she was going to try driving up to Ripon.

Sybil sighed. She knew she had to tell Edith first, prepare her, but she couldn't forget how heartbroken Edith had been when things ended between her and Sir Anthony before. Edith had never told her what exactly had happened that day at the garden party.

It was rather odd, that day was so horrible for her sisters, and so many other people but for her it would always hold a fond memory.

The memory of her hand in his caused a flutter in her stomach.

Sybil shook her head. _N__ow is not the time to think about that._ It was then that she heard the Renault coming.

Edith beeped the horn, grinning as she pulled up in front of the garage.

Putting on her best face, she asked, "So Branson, how did she fare?"

Tom smiled as he hopped out of the car. "Brilliantly; I dare say she'll be putting me out of a job soon enough."

Edith laughed as she climbed out and walked towards Sybil. "That's very kind Branson, but I doubt that will be happening."

"Still, I think you're more than capable of driving by yourself."

Edith beamed at his words; she looked so happy. "You hear that Sybil? I can give you a ride to the hospital if you like."

Sybil bit her lip; she hated to ruin Edith's happiness but it was better to tell her now than for her to find out later. "Another time Edith, right now I need to speak with you."

Confused, Edith asked, "What would you like to talk about?"

Sybil moved to Edith's side, linking arms with her. "I have a bit of time before I have to leave, so I thought we could talk about it while we walk back to the house."

Tom's eyes were focused on her now. Looking at her in that soft, patient way again, that always made her blush. It was… intense, and very distracting, so Sybil turned away, prompting Edith to start walking.

Edith frowned. "Alright…"

As they walked away, Sybil could still feel Tom's eyes follow her.

Once they were a good distance from the garage, Edith asked, "Is something the matter?"

"I'm not sure. I suppose that's up to you, really. If it's a problem or not."

Edith pulled her arm away. "Oh tell me already."

Sybil took a deep breath. "The new arrivals came today. On one of the trucks was someone we know: Anthony Strallan."

Edith gasped. "You saw Sir Anthony?"

Sybil nodded. "I helped him off one of the trucks. He has a sprained ankle and he was shot twice, but he's alive and healthy and looking well." She paused, wondering if she should mention his arm or not.

Her sister, always the shrewd observer, immediately noticed her hesitation. "What? What haven't you said?"

Sybil paused for a moment, and then with a sigh, said, "One of the bullets hit a nerve in his arm and now he's right arm is paralyzed."

Edith stared, unblinking as the information washed over her. "But…he's alright?" she asked urgently, tears already gathering in her eyes.

Sybil smiled and nodded. "Yes, he's alright."

Edith nodded, pulling her arms around her waist as she processed everything her sister had just said.

"Edith…"

She shook her head. "I think-I think I need a little time to myself to- to think about everything you said."

Sybil nodded, turning back towards the garage when Edith stopped her.

"Thank you Sybil, for telling me."

Sybil said nothing and only smiled.

Edith watched as Sybil went back towards the car before turning her glaze towards the house. _Somewhere, he's in there._

She wondered what she would do or say when she saw him. What he might do…

* * *

Sybil climbed into the back of the car. She sighed as she looked back to where she had left Edith_. She's probably still there, _she thought as the car moved forward.

Tom glanced back at Sybil, wondering if he should say anything. He could tell something was the matter, and ultimately decided to try. "Is there something weighing you down?"

Sybil frowned, wondering if she should say something; after all, this was Edith's business.

He continued on hesitantly. "I hope you know that if you ever need an ear, you can talk to me…about anything." He then thought for a second and quickly added, "And I promise I won't use it as a chance to talk about us."

A smile began to crack on her face, remembering the argument she had had with him the other day over that. "Thank you, but I'm afraid this one is Edith's story to tell, not mine."

Tom nodded in understanding, remembering what happened the last time he tried to push her to talk about Lady Mary being in love with Matthew. Pushing this would only make her run away from him again, and he was tired of watching her turn away.

She paused, before reaching over and touching his shoulder. "I really do appreciate the gesture though."

Tom pulled the car to a stop, letting another car go by. "If for any reason you change your mind though, you know where to find me."

* * *

After walking outside for a good half an hour, Edith had not gotten any closer to figuring out how she felt about Sir Anthony being at Downton. She was of course glad that he was safe and healthy, but other than that, she was still very confused about how she felt or how she would feel when she saw him. She probably would have spent the whole day wandering the grounds if she hadn't gotten hungry.

Having walked through the main doors, she was heading towards the dining room when one of the nurses asked her if she could bring some pillows to one of the tea rooms that were holding some of the soldiers.

"Of course," Edith said, glad for the distraction.

She walked over to the closest bedding closet and quickly moved to grab a pillow before heading back out. She looked up and dropped the pillows in surprise.

There before her, moving slowly but surely with a pair crutches, was Sir Anthony in the flesh.

The man looked up, his face looked tired, but the same gentle smile was there. "Hello, Lady Edith."


End file.
